


memento vivere

by trixicinkflair



Series: the agency [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Relationships, Future Character Death, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied Future Character Death, M/M, Prophecy, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Random & Short, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"Remember to live, dear boy, for tomorrow brings sorrows that even you cannot begin to imagine."Virgil flinches, but nods. "It's the end, isn't it?""You will not see the lights, but rest assured that the smoke will clear. Your friends will be victorious.""Why are you telling me this?" he whispers.The woman smiles gently, body fading into thin air even as she speaks. "Because you will not alter your fate. You know better. You will die for that boy, if it means he will win."-part five of 'the agency' series // title is latin for "remember to live" // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: the agency [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115054
Kudos: 5





	memento vivere

**Author's Note:**

> yo, anyone remember unus annus? any au fans here? yeah, i miss that. woke up this morning thinking about them for some reason.
> 
> ~ink

"Virgil."

Virgil flinches at the sound of his name, glancing up. "What this time?"

She smiles at him, bobbing closer. "Are you ready?"

"Is anyone?" Virgil counters.

She smiles. "Wise boy."

"Remember to live, dear boy, for tomorrow brings sorrows that even you cannot begin to imagine."

Virgil flinches, but nods. "It's the end, isn't it?"

"You will not see the lights, but rest assured that the smoke will clear. Your friends will be victorious."

"Why are you telling me this?" he whispers.

The woman smiles gently, body fading into thin air even as she speaks. "Because you will not alter your fate. You know better. You will die for that boy, if it means he will win."

"What's your name?" Virgil calls after her, desperate, but she's already gone.

Steeling himself, Virgil gets smoothly to his feet and straps his knife to his belt.

"Whatever it takes," he mumbles, and traces the scar above his collarbone. "Whatever it takes."


End file.
